This is a proposal to conduct secondary analyses of data obtained in a recently completed comparison of Puerto Rican and Irish American drinking. The proposed secondary analyses offer a unique opportunity to extend the significance of the original study. The secondary analyses will further elaborate the cognitive model which informed the Puerto Rican-Irish American comparison by exploring how specific types of personal characteristics including aspects of individual temperament and depressive symptoms interact with alcohol expectancies to influence the impact of gender and ethnicity on drinking behavior. The addition of these personal characteristics will enable us to more fully explore how distinct levels of explanatory variables (culture, gender, personality, and expectancies) operate in concert to produce distinct patterns of drinking behavior and alcohol-related problems. In doing this, the proposed secondary analyses will address the following three aims. The first aim is to determine the extent to which specific alcohol expectancies moderate the relations between specific personal characteristics (e . g. fearfulness, sociability, negative affect, feelings of social rejection) and specific drinking practices and problems. The second aim is to test a nested, mediator/moderator model of drinking behavior in which the relations of gender and ethnicity to drinking practices and problems are strongly influenced by their associations with specific patterns of personal characteristics and alcohol expectancies. The third aim is to determine how acculturation influences the temperamental characteristics, depressive symptomatology, alcohol expectancies, and drinking behaviors and problems of Puerto Rican and Irish American men and women.